


Beautiful Canvas

by reinadefuego



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Licking, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Scars, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Marius needs a second pair of hands while he takes care of Shane's needs. Naturally, he calls the only other man he trusts to provide them.





	Beautiful Canvas

It's when Shane wakes up to the sensation of Marius kissing and licking his back that he knows he's safe. Face down in bed, he bites the pillow and digs his fingers into the mattress.  
  
"They're beautiful." Of course they are. He's the one who inflicted them after all. Shane trusted him to not go too far, and he didn't. The scars will fade given thirty years time; and only the scars. The memories will last forever, secreted away in his mind palace. "Beautiful art on a beautiful canvas."  
  
Shane smiles around the mouthful of pillowcase and lifts his hips, pushing back and urging Marius to use him again. Walking into that tower, only to see penetrating grey eyes and a dead gaze, he'd nearly fallen to his knees in shock. That voice, however...

Running around an island in the Arctic Ocean with blue balls had certainly kept Shane on his A game.  
  
Marius runs his fingers down the length of Shane's spine and follows the curve of his ass until he finds soft testicles, hanging perfectly between strong tanned muscular thighs, just waiting to be handled by their owner. "May I?"  
  
All he can muster is a nod. It's not enough for Marius to know Shane's conscious and willing, there must be complete trust and submission. He makes a noise of agreement low in his throat for certainty's sake.  
  
"You looked so good strapped to that bed. All laid out as if you were offering yourself to me. I was going to wait until we met that week in DC, but fate put you at my feet,  _chuchelo_."  
  
The pillow only muffles his groans to a certain extent. It's the reason he made sure the walls were soundproofed before he rented his apartment, and the time invested searching was certainly worth it based on the results.  
  
"Only one round tonight," Marius assures him, catching the look Shane gives the bedside mirror. He knows he's exhausted; he's been helping with the recovery post-mission for three months now. Cream for his scars, whispered loving words, reminders that pain is temporary and the beauty is permanent. "Or do you just want to spoon?"  
  
Shane pauses. Everything hurts after his gym session. His legs are sore, thigh muscles twitch, shoulder blades ache — maybe it is a night to be spent spooning and kissing and doing what normal couples do.  
  
But as he grinds against Marius's hand, cock hard and heavy against his thigh, and with those fingers making his body tingle, he thinks,  _maybe not._  
  
He spits the pillow out temporarily and lifts his upper body. The decision has been made. "I want that round, Lord."  
  
Marius smiles and licks up one of the spring impressions, following the raised line of skin. He tastes of sweat and effort. A heady combination that leaves him wanting more; more sex and pain and touching; more hands and mouths and tongues and  _fuck_ , he needs Typhon here to help him make Shane really yell.  
  
"Would you be averse to a third party tonight?"  
  
"A threesome?"  
  
"Yeah. I only have two hands, I can't touch all of you at once."  
  
"Talk about it tomorrow. Who'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Typhon."  
  
Trust is something given. Shane's given a lot of it to Marius in the past two years, but this? This one moment calls for faith. "Do you trust him fully?"  
  
"He was my X.O."  
  
A sigh.  _That doesn't answer my question._  
  
"Yes. He knows the body's limits, and he has experience with threesomes. He'll just be my second pair of hands."  
  
"Okay. Go call him. I'll stay here, but he's here only for tonight."  
  
Marius kisses the nape of Shane's neck and follows it with a love bite. He can't help the feeling of raw excitement and joy bubbling within him as he crawls off the bed and rushes out to find his cell. He's still got Rhodes' number, and she should be able to put him through to Typhon. When Marius finds his phone, the excitement turns to nerves and jitters as he talks his way into Rhodes' good graces so she'll pass the phone to Typhon.  
  
When he does, and that deep voice comes through, it makes Marius pause. What's he thinking? An extra pair of hands is great, but Typhon doesn't know Shane's body as well as he does . . . and yet he's still the dom in the situation. The Lord. The one instructing Typhon. The one who knows just how much pain Shane likes with his pleasure.  
  
"Colonel, I need a pair of hands tonight for a threesome, they need to be here within the hour, and my only option is you."  
  
"I'll talk to the ladies and call you back."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the door to Shane's soundproofed apartment is locked once more, and Marius has an extra pair of hands to help soothe those aching muscles of Shane's. The added bonus of having  _two_  men before him, however, is just that. And when Shane agrees to have his wrists bound, Marius is glad he made that phone call.  
  
It's more power than Marius has ever held before. Teaching Typhon, guiding Shane; he feels a warmth in his chest and an exceedingly large amount of pride when Shane manages to balance himself between the two of them. On the other hand, Marius has never seen Shane so happy before. That overriding pleasure of knowing he's done better than expected makes his eyes light up and his blood sing.  
  
The sensation of Shane's lips surrounding him, teeth grazing his erection, tongue rasping over his skin; the smell of Typhon's sweat as Marius slowly stretches around him, ass warm and coated in lube, Shane's hair clenched in his hand while he tugs and pulls and praises; it all coalesces to push him to the edge of madness.  
  
"Thank you," Marius murmurs while stroking Shane's scars after he collapses between them, spent and with cum smeared down his chest, ass, and thighs, "you were wonderful tonight."


End file.
